Teamfight Tactics
Teamfight Tactics (or TFT) is an autobattler game mode. It was first presented on June 10, 2019, started being available on PBE on June 18, 2019, and available on live server on June , 2019. Teamfight Tactics is an 8-player free-for-all drafting tactics game in which the player recruits powerful champions, deploys them, and battles to become the last player standing. Main pages This page explains general information about the game mode, for more details about specific mechanics and game elements, see: Tutorial ;Recruit * Choose a champion from the store and recruit them with gold. Then, drag them from the bench to the battlefield to deploy them. * Combine three of the same champion to create a stronger, two-star version of that champion. ;Deploy * Champions have traits and earn bonuses when deployed with other champions that share those traits. * Positioning matters! Experiment with different layouts to find the best results. ;Battle * Each round, your team teleports to an enemy's arena (or vice-versa). Champions fight automatically, and if your team is defeated, your Little Legend takes damage. * When your Little Legend's health reaches 0, you're out of the game. Client Teamfight Tactics is a self-contained portion of the client, with its own normal and ranked queues, as well as missions and missions interface. Normal Games Ranked Games * Ranked uses a similar league system as in and , but without promotion series. * In Gold and below, players can queue together in parties up to 5 players. * In Platinum and above, players can queue together in parties up to 3 players. * Players win or lose LP for each person they place higher/lower than, based on their (and the other person's) skill. * High-level takeaway here is that you're not specifically guaranteed to gain LP for placing X in the game. The system will be less swingy than DAC but more than Summoner's Rift. Missions Missions are split into 3 categories. * Daily Mission - Play/Win(?) 5 games to unlock an Orb of Enlightenment, which grants TFT Points. Resets every 22 hours. * Weekly Missions - A selection of missions that award TFT Points. * Season Pass Rewards - Earn rewards based on current points. Given the name, the Season Pass will likely cost . Gameplay Little Legend The Little Legend is the player-character for games of Teamfight Tactics. Players can control their Little Legend using , although this has little gameplay function other than moving to select your free champion during Carousel Rounds. A notable feature that requires your Little Legend is the ability, which requires you to move your Little Legend to open the chest that spawn on the field as well as move to collect the coins that emerge from the chest during the set-up phase and before the start of combat. Your Little Legend is fully customizable in the pre-game lobby. Controls * Click and drag champions between spots on the battlefield, or between your battlefield and bench. * Click and drag items to give them to champions. * Left-click on champions to purchase them from the store. * Click and drag champions back to the store to sell them. * Click on the minimap or scoreboard to view other players' arenas. * Right-click to move your Little Legend to the clicked location. * Right-click to inspect champions and learn more about them. * W''' - Press while hovering over a champion. This deploys that champion from your bench to the battlefield, or recalls it from the battlefield to your bench. * '''E - Press while hovering over a champion to sell the champion * 1 and 2 - Press to cycle through each player’s arena. "1" goes to the next arena, "2" goes back to the previous. * Space - Bring the camera back to your Little Legend, wherever it is. It will usually be in your arena. Arena # Little Legend #* Your Little Legend is present at all times. # Battlefield #* Where the fighting happens. Position your champions in the rows near you. Your opponent will arrive near the top. # Bench #* Purchased champions go here until you move them onto the battlefield. # Store #* You'll see a random selection of champions, including duplicates, from a shared pool in the store. Duplicate champions combine to create stronger versions of that champion. #* Lock/unlock the store: You can lock your store so that it won't automatically refresh at the start of the round. This is useful if there’s something you want but can’t afford right now. #* Refresh: Pay a little gold to refresh the champions in the store. This happens for free at the start of each round, but sometimes you’ll want to see more options. #* Buy XP: Pay gold to gain experience points. The higher your level, the more (powerful and expensive) champions you can pick from. # Trait Tracker #* Track the origin and class bonuses that your champions qualify for. # Item Inventory #* Items go here until they're equipped to champions (drag and drop to equip). When you sell a champion with items equipped, the items return here. # Gold Generators #* Gold generators appear based on how much gold you already have. Each generator is worth one interest gold at the start of your next turn. # Scoreboard #* This shows all players' health in the game. Click on players to view their arena. # Stage Tracker #* Records which rounds you won in the current stage, which ones you lost, and how many are left to play. # Phase Tracker #* Tells you which phase you're currently in and how much time is left. # Opponent's Side #* When facing another player's team, you’ll also see their bench, item inventory, and gold generators. And of course, you'll encounter their Little Legend. Gold You accrue gold over the game that you can spend on experience, champions and re-rolling your champion pool. Choosing when to spend your gold is one of the pillars of mastery for Teamfight Tactics. * Starting Gold - You begin the game with . * Income: ** Passive Income - Gain at the beginning of each planning phase. ** 10% Interest - Gain an additional for every already held (calculated before passive income; up to per turn). ** Winning Streak - Gain additional at 2 / 5 / 8 wins in a row. ** Losing Streak - Gain additional at 2 / 5 / 8 loses in a row. ** After winning a PvP round, gain . * Synergy - Gain up to at the start of each PVP round. Experience and Levels * Each summoner is capped at a certain number of units that they can place on the field. They can increase that cap through leveling with Experience. Leveling up also gives access to stronger champions in the store. * The summoner can spend to gain 4 Experience toward their next level. * You gain 2 Experience for free at the end of each round. Champion Store * The summoner has a champion store of 5 randomly picked champions. * The summoner can spend to reroll the 5 random champions from the champion store. * The champion store resets with every round for free. ** The champion store can be locked to keep the current champions in the store. * Champions from the store can be bought at the cost of tier in . ** They can also be sold afterwards for the same price. * Higher champion tiers only drop at higher levels, and their chance of dropping increases by levels, while decreasing the lower ones: * All summoners share the same pool of champions. Each champion can only be found a specific amount of times based on its tier: Champions * Most champions uses mana as a charge up system for their Special Ability. Champions gain mana when basic attacking and mana when taking damage. ** Champions with mana automatically use their Special Abilities when their mana bar is full. ** Some champions do not utilize mana, or use it in a different way: *** charges his axes with mana and can keep using them even without mana. *** , and have no mana. ** Almost all Special Abilities deal , with some exceptions: *** , , , and , which deal . *** which deals . ** After casting their Special Ability, champions are mana-locked for 1 second, during which they cannot gain mana. Some champions are mana-locked for longer (e.g. and ). * Three 1-star champions can be combined to create a stronger 2-star champion. Three 2-star champions can be combined to create an even stronger 3-star champion. ** Champions combine automatically when you have three of the same. The combined champion will automatically appear on your battlefield if one of the original champions is already deployed. * Champions have a tier that represents their rarity that ranges from 1 to 5 (Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3, Tier 4, Tier 5). * Some champions use one of their skins, and cannot be seen without that skin ( , , , , , and ). * Most champions have one origin and one class, with a few exceptions: ** has 2 classes. ** , and have 2 origins. Item Inventory * Defeated monsters sometimes drop items for you to equip to your champions. * Champions can hold up to 3 items at the same time. * If two items are used on the same champion, they are combined into a stronger item, granting various effects based on the combination. * If a champion with items is sold, the items returns to the summoner's inventory. Rounds Carousel At the start of the game and then every few rounds after, all players participate in a shared draft, also known as the carousel. In shared drafts, everyone is transported to the center island of the Convergence and gets to pick a free champion from a single, randomized line-up. That champion is pre-equipped with an item. Pick the champion you want by running to it with your Little Legend, but move carefully: Little Legends pick up whoever they touch first, and there are no do-overs. As the game progresses, shared draft serves as a comeback mechanic, with the two lowest health players allowed to make their selections first, followed by the next two lowest health players, and so on. Champions are guaranteed to have at least a basic item, and have an increasing chance to spawn with an advanced item as the game progresses. While the general strategy is to choose a champion and/or item that benefits your composition well, at times it can be more advantageous to choose a champion or item that would benefit another player well to slow their progression. PvE All rounds indicated here are the neutral rounds, where you either face a group of monsters/minions, or a round of shared draft (or carousel). All the other rounds are PvP. PvP During every round that isn't a neutral wave or shared draft, players will be randomly assigned an opponent, and one player's team will be teleported to the other's map. The teams will then fight until either one team is defeated or 40 seconds have passed. The losing team takes damage proportional to the tier and upgrade level of each surviving champion on the other team. If the timer runs out and neither team has been defeated, it is considered a loss for both players and they are each damaged accordingly. When there are an odd number of players remaining, one player will be paired against a copy of another player's team. If it wins the round, it deals damage to its opponent as if it were a real team. If it loses, nothing happens because it vanishes at the end of the round anyway. Once the match is down to three players, the highest-health player always faces off against a duplicate team and the other two players always fight each other. This gives the two lower-positioned players more time to build up their teams without being crushed by the player in the lead, making the eventual duel for first place more competitive. Loss and Victory Players start with . If a player is brought to , they are defeated. Defeated players are presented with the options of exiting the game or continuing to watch, and if they continue watching they may quit at any time with no penalties. Players are ranked based on the order they are defeated, and the last player standing is declared the winner. Phases Planning Each round begins with a 30 second set-up phase, during which players can position their champions ready for combat. If you are using , a chest will spawn during the set-up phase of PVP rounds that players must open using their Little Legend. Chests will despawn at the start of the combat phase. Combat Resolution The losing player takes 2 damage to their total, plus an additional amount per surviving enemy champion based on the champion's tier and level: Realm Warp The battlefield transitions to the next round. Trivia General= * Teamfight Tactics is Riot Games' take on the genre. |-| Development= Teamfight Tactics: Development By Riot Cactopus and Riot Beernana (June 10, 2019) Teamfight Tactics Teamfight Tactics is a totally new game mode in League that'll hit PBE later this month. TFT is a round-based strategy game that pits you against seven opponents in a free-for-all race to build a powerful team that fights on your behalf. Your goal: Be the last person standing. ;How It Works You'll spend gold in the store before each round to recruit League champions to your team. Throughout the game, your team will become more powerful as you draft champions that share origins and classes to unlock trait bonuses. Additionally, you can combine three duplicates of the same champ to upgrade them into a super version of themselves, and combine three supers to create the ultimate version. Your team will then travel to an opponent's board (or they will come to you) and a battle will unfold. During combat, your champions will move, attack, and cast spells automatically. Just like in League, you'll need to choose a team comp and position your champs wisely to unlock their full potential. At the end of each round you'll earn gold to spend in future rounds. Occasionally, everyone will gather for a special event and draft from a single line-up of champions of varying strengths. Players will pick in the reverse order of their current standing, giving the players falling behind the chance to make a comeback. Win teamfights consistently to avoid losing health and deal damage to your opponents. Outlast everyone else to win, and don't forget to spam your emotes along the way. ;How and Why We're Making Teamfight Tactics Recently, we've been trying different kinds of modes that are deep and unique additions to the League experience. TFT is our next big exploration in that space and the first time we're jumping into a different genre. We've always loved strategy games and recently we've gotten into the new auto-battler genre—folks around the office have been playing an insane amount of Dota Auto Chess in particular. We love it, and it actually got us inspired to create something new as a mode in League. We're building this one with you. TFT's initial launch is a beta, so expect it to be a work in progress as we work all of the kinks out. Every step of the way we'll be listening closely to your experiences and feedback, so please let us know what you think. For our part, we'll be in frequent contact via dev articles, updates and patch notes. Part of treating this like a Real Grown Up Game Mode means we'll support it with cool metagame features. That includes ranked. You can expect to see the ranked for TFT start up around patch 9.14. At that point, we should be in a good spot with bugs and initial game balance. ;Introducing Little Legends With the introduction of Teamfight Tactics, we're excited to bring a whole new personalization option to League: Little Legends. These critters will be your avatar in TFT, dancing, emoting, animating, and generally showing off. After your first few games, you'll unlock your first LL just by playing. After picking up your one-time-only free Legend, you can purchase additional species in the store for . We're launching with six species: If you're not yet smitten with these Little Legends, expect more varieties with each patch, just like skins. Additionally, for those of you who want to really pop we'll feature Rare LL Eggs, purchasable for . Rare Eggs contain special variants of those same species, with an added twist: hatching a variant you’ve already found will make them star up just like the champions in TFT, powering up their models and effects. Once a variant has reached its third level, it will not drop from future Rare Eggs you open. Little Legends will also join you on the Howling Abyss, where they'll cheer you on from the sidelines while you battle. You'll see all of the Little Legends emoting their faces off on PBE, but we’ll talk more about what they are and how they work before they go live. Expect TFT to hit live servers during patch 9.13. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Little Legends - Team Fight Tactics Companions| |-| Gallery= Teamfight Tactics Player Damage.jpg|Player Damage formula Teamfight Tactics Champion Pool Sizes.jpg|Champion Pool Sizes and Probabilities Teamfight Tactics Cheat Sheet.png|Character Cheat Sheet Teamfight Tactics Items Cheat Sheet.jpg|Item Cheat Sheet Teamfight Tactics 2019 small map.png|Map Layout Concept Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map3.jpg|Map Layout 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map4.jpg|Map Layout 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map5.jpg|Map Layout 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map6.jpg|Map Layout 4 Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg1.png|Level 1 Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg2.png|Level 2 Egg Teamfight Tactics Random Egg.png|Random Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Random Egg small.png|Random Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg.png|Featherknight Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg small.png|Featherknight Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg.png|Furyhorn Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg small.png|Furyhorn Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg.png|Hauntling Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg small.png|Hauntling Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg.png|Molediver Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg small.png|Molediver Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg.png|Runespirit Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg small.png|Runespirit Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg.png|Silverwing Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg small.png|Silverwing Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 victory icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Victory Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 defeat icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Defeat Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 default icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Default Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 disabled icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Disabled Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 hover icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Hover Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 background short.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 1 Teamfight Tactics 2019 gameflow background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 ready check background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Chest.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Chest Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Egg Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island3.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island4.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 4 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 XP.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission XP Teamfight Tactics tutorial 1.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 1 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 2.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 2 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 3.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 3 |-|Summoner Icons= Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Teamfight Tactics Tier 1 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 1 Teamfight Tactics Tier 2 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 2 Teamfight Tactics Tier 3 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 3 Teamfight Tactics Tier 4 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 4 Balance Changes ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Dodge chance increased to % from %. * ** Now correctly grants per attack, instead of . ;July 1, 2019 * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 100. * ** Base attack damage increased to 70 from 60. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Base health increased to 800 from 750. ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 85 from 100. ** Spell base damage increased to from . * ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 75 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 85 from 100. * ** Chance to trigger increased to % from %. * Adjusted tier drop rates. ** Tier 1 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 2 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 3 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 4 drop chance changed to from . ** Tier 5 drop chance unchanged at . ;June 29, 2019 * ** Shield no longer scales with Ability Power. * ** Burn damage is no longer triggered by damage from , , and . ** Burn damage per second reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from . ;June 27, 2019 * ** Spell base damage reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it would stop granting bonus range. ;June 25, 2019 * ** Fixed a bug where it didn't grant mana after cast. * General ** Added colored circles to shared draft to help players locate their Little Legend. ;June 23, 2019 * ** Spell base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to 125 from 100. * ** Spell base damage increased to from . * ** Base health increased to 650 from 600. * ** Spell base damage increased to from . * ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 60. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Spell base damage increased to from . * ** Spell base heal reduced to from . ** Attack damage while transformed reduced to from . * ** Attack speed per stack reduced to 7% from 8%. * ** Spell base damage increased to from . * ** Life steal when transformed increased to % from %. ** Spiderling health increased to 500 from 250. * ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 55. * ** Stun duration increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from 2. * ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from 55. ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Base health increased to 750 from 650. ** Spell base damage increased to from . * ** Spell base damage increased to from . ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Base health reduced to 600 from 650. * ** Base health increased to 700 from 650. * ** Attack speed aura reduced to 10% from 20%. * ** Fixed a bug where it was giving triple range. * ** Maximum mana per attack reduced to from . * ** Health on revive increased to 500 from 300. * ** Damage increased to 200 from 100. * ** Damage increased to 200 from 100. * ** Damage reflected increased to 35% from 25%. * ** Maximum health regeneration increased to from %|health}}. }} Patch History References es:Teamfight Tactics Category:Game modes Category:Teamfight Tactics Category:Games